Konoha All-Male
by TheGingerBoss
Summary: Escola em Konoha só para meninos. Vou tentar incorporar o máximo de personagens que conseguir e não deixar apenas 2 ou 3. Ao início vai ser bem soft, mas nos futuros capítulos começará a conter sexo, yaoi, lemon, slash, homossexual, muita palavra feia. Se gostares lê e qualquer feed-back é bem-vindo ;)
1. Duo NarutoSasuke

**Nota:** Olá a todos os que vão ler isto! Só um minutinho para lerem isto :p

Eu ainda não escrevi muito aqui, mas quero agradecer o tempinho que estão a perder a ler. Eu pretendo ir lançando capítulos para esta fanfic com frequência, e nos futuros provavelmente começará a haver yaoi, lemon, sexo, all that stuff.

Eu pretendo ir introduzindo os personagens de Naruto aos poucos, por isso se quiserem vão deixando comentários sobre quem gostavam de ver "ficando junto".

Mais uma vez obrigado por lerem e espero que gostem :)

 **Konoha All-Male**

 **Capítulo 1: Duo Naruto/Sasuke**

Vamos imaginar que todos os ninjas têm de passar por um ensino normal. Ensino este segregado, sendo que rapazes frequentam uma escola só de rapazes e raparigas, uma só de raparigas. Ambas escolas particulares, em que os alunos apenas podem sair nas férias. Imaginemos também que desde o momento que se entra na escola és pareado com outro colega e assim terás de passar todo o ensino. Assim começa a nossa história.

Naruto Uzumaki, 16 anos, loiro e bastante extrovertido. Desde o momento de entrada na escola cujo seu par é Sasuke Uchiha, 16 anos, moreno e um miúdo reservado. Apesar de ao início ter sido uma amizade complicada, devido às diferentes personalidades, conseguiram superar todos os obstáculos e podiam dizer que agora eram os melhores amigos. Embora, é de esperar que todos os pares sejam melhores amigos depois de tanto tempo juntos.

\- Hey Sasuke, estás a dormir?

\- Sim – disse Sasuke sarcasticamente.

Era noite. Todos os quartos eram compostos por um beliche e duas secretárias, com uma porta que levava a uma casa-de-banho partilhada. Os dormitórios eram no 5º piso e como tal, todos os quartos tinham uma janela, que dava para um enorme relvado, onde ao fundo se podia ver um pequeno rio. Era uma noite de lua cheia. Uma grande lua cheia. Era quase como se fosse de dia. Naruto dormia na parte de cima, olhando o teto.

\- Vais só perguntar se estou a dormir, ou queres conversar? – questionou Sasuke, estranhando a hesitação do colega em ficar calado.

\- Serás sempre o meu melhor amigo Sasuke? Independentemente do que possa acontecer ou da pessoa em que eu me possa tornar?

Sasuke não respondeu imediatamente. A resposta era óbvia, mas não compreendia o porquê do colega questionar a amizade daqueles naquele momento, naquela hora.

\- Sabes que sim, és o mais parecido com família que tenho.

Ambos sorriram. Ambos eram órfãos. O elo que tinham um com o outro era o mais semelhante com família que conheciam.

\- Que se passa Naruto?

Naruto continuou calado.

\- Ehehe, nada. – disse Naruto tentando evitar o assunto. Sasuke sabia que era mentira, sabia que algo se passava, mas não iria apressar o amigo se o mesmo não estava pronto para falar.

\- Estou aqui para quando tiveres pronto para falar.

\- AAAAAAAHHHH, é muito difícil. – disse Naruto descendo do beliche.

\- Mudas de opinião muito depressa – disse Sasuke vendo o amigo pronto para falar.

Naruto olhava pela janela.

\- Eu tenho estes sentimentos, mas não os sei expressar. Tenho medo que não os compreendas. – alguns rapazes estavam sentados no relvado e Naruto olhava para eles pela janela.

Sasuke parou por um momento, sendo que por um momento trocou olhares com Naruto. Nesse momento desmanchou-se a rir.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

\- Qual é a piada Sasuke?

\- Naruto, nós andamos numa escola só com rapazes, quase nunca vemos meninas. Os teus sentimentos são normais.

Por momentos pensou que Sasuke estivesse a gozar com ele. Que tivesse desenvolvido qualquer técnica ninja de leitura de mentes e que a estivesse a usar nele próprio.

\- Eu ouvi o Kakashi-sensei dizer que somos jovens e a desenvolver a nossa sexualidade, que é normal que tenhamos pensamentos acerca dessas coisas.

\- Então eu não sou gay?

\- Mais gay também é difícil, né Naruto, haha – Naruto pegou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mão e mandou ao amigo. Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

\- Eu também tenho essas sentimentos. Também quero saber o que sentir amor e sentir ser amado.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Sasuke.

\- Eeeeh Naruto, eu não sou o rapaz de quem gostas, certo?

Desta vez foi a vez de Naruto rir. Riu tanto que teve de segurar a própria barriga. Sasuke suspirou de alívio. Não queria que a amizade deles fosse estragada por aquilo.

\- És um irmão para mim. Só não quero ter mais segredos e quero ter com quem falar sobre estas coisas que sinto. Alguém que me entenda.

Sasuke levantou-se da cama e chegou perto do loiro. Deu-lhe um tap na testa e disse:

\- Sem mais segredos! So... quem é o menino maravilha?

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Naruto sabia que Sasuke não gostava muito do rapaz em questão. Olhou para o chão, e corado disse:

\- Ki-Kiba Inuzuka.

\- Aquele palhaço selvagem? Ele só sabe gozar com o pessoal.

\- Nós não escolhemos de quem gostamos, Sasuke! Tua vez de dizer.

\- Adivinha – piscando o olho a Naruto.

\- Hmmmmmm, o Choji?

Sasuke atirou-lhe a almofada a cara e ambos riram.

\- O Shikamaru – disse Sasuke olhando para o horizonte.

Ambos olharam o horizonte. Voltaram a trocar um olhar e apesar de não esboçarem um sorriso, ambos estavam felizes e sabiam disso. Sabiam que o amigo estava feliz por não ter mais de passar por aquilo sozinho.

Voltaram a deitar-se. Amanhã seria um dia. Amanhã seria o começo de um novo período em suas vidas.

 **~Nota:** Olá a todos os que vão ler isto! Só um minutinho para lerem isto :p

Eu ainda não escrevi muito aqui, mas quero agradecer o tempinho que estão a perder a ler. Eu pretendo ir lançando capítulos para esta fanfic com frequência, e nos futuros provavelmente começará a haver yaoi, lemon, sexo, all that stuff.

Eu pretendo ir introduzindo os personagens de Naruto aos poucos, por isso se quiserem vão deixando comentários sobre quem gostavam de ver "ficando junto".

Mais uma vez obrigado por lerem e espero que gostem :)


	2. Convite

**Convite**

Eram 9 horas. Início do dia. Teriam aulas toda a manhã com Yamato-sensei. O tópico? Rastreamento. Naruto e Sasuke sentaram-se lado a lado, como a sempre, numa mesa no fundo da sala. Não demorou muito para que Naruto baixasse a cabeça em cima dos braços e adormecesse. Odiava aulas teóricas! Sem falar que depois da conversa que tinha tido na noite anterior com Sasuke, pouco tinha dormido.

\- Eeh Naruto, presta atenção. Não quero ter de ficar no fim da aula a ouvir outro ralhete! – disse Sasuke, dando uma cotovelada no loiro.

\- Ah, que seca Sasuke, tenho sono.

\- Não dormiste?

\- Pouco. Passei a noite toda a pensar na conversa que tivemos.

Sasuke corou. As paixões de ambos também estavam na sala. Shikamaru Nara, um rapaz moreno, era conhecido por ser um dos mais inteligentes da escola, apesar de ser bastante preguiçoso. Fazia par com Choji Akimichi, um rapaz ruivo, cujo a única paixão que tinha era comer, pelo menos que os amigos notassem. De outro lado estava Kiba Inuzuka, o rapaz mais energético conhecido por ambos, até mais que Naruto. O seu par? Shino Aburame, um rapaz misterioso sobre o qual sabiam pouco.

\- Não fales disso aqui Naruto. Podem nos ouvir.

\- Eu sei – disse olhando para ambos os lados.

Afinal estavam numa escola de ninjas. E dentro daquela quantidade de rapazes, embora ainda estudantes existiam alguns com capacidades sensoriais já bastantes desenvolvidas.

\- Só gostava que fosse tudo mais fácil – disse Naruto voltando a baixar a cabeça.

Neste momento um gafanhoto pousou na mesa. Levava um papel agarrado, uma nota. Naruto tirou o papel do insecto fazendo o mesmo saltar da mesa. Olhou Sasuke, e após este lhe fazer sinal abriu o papel.

"Preciso de falar contigo quando a aula acabar! – Kiba"

Naruto quase desmaiou. Depois de ter contado finalmente ao seu amigo sobre seus sentimentos, depois de finalmente se ter aberto com alguém sobre o que sentia, aquilo acontecia. Tinha de ser um sinal, tinha de ser destino.

\- Naruto, não comeces já a sonhar. Pode não ser nada. Sabem bem que o Kiba é um bobo gozão, e pode perfeitamente ser uma partida.

O loiro sabia mas não podia deixar a oportunidade passar.

A aula passou-se e Naruto passou-a toda com a cabeças nas nuvens. Nem notou que a mesma tinha acabado. Quando reparou que os colegas se começavam a levantar, deu um salto querendo ir a correr para Kiba. Mas não, não podia ser tão fácil. Sasuke compreendeu e deu um pequeno riso. Para Naruto ainda era estranho ver o amigo rir. Tinham passado por uma amizade difícil e o colega sempre tinha sido muito fechado, mas finalmente sabia que tinha conseguido ganhar a confiança do mesmo. Sasuke abriu o caderno e Naruto ficou mais um pouco na sala para copiar as notas do colega.

Quando saíram da sala, a cabeça loira parecia um satélite, olhando para todos os recantos procurando por Kiba. Encontraram-no mais à frente, falando com outros colegas.

\- Sasuke vem comigo. Não quero ir sozinho – era estanho. Queria estar com Kiba sozinho, mas a ideia de ter de começar conversa com ele deixava-o inquieto.

Sasuke não gostava muito de Kiba e tinha um feeling que Naruto provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde de querer estar com ele. Apesar disso, o moreno sabia que se fosse uma situação inversa ele também queria ter o back-up de Naruto.

\- Eh Naruto! – gritou Kiba, deixando os colegas e indo em direção a Naruto e Sasuke.

\- Tudo bem Kiba? Querias falar comigo?

\- Sim. Logo à noite, às 22h, perto do rio, atrás do grande rochedo...

\- Kiba, estamos atrasados – disse Shino, fazendo Kiba parar de falar e indo ter com ele.

\- Sasuke, vem também! Até logo.

Naruto estava literalmente sem palavras, algo que começava a ser normal naqueles tempos. Olhou para Sasuke, fazendo olhinhos de gato das botas. Sabia que o colega não iria querer ir.

\- Nem penses. Quase vomitei por estar com ele 30 segundos, quanto mais uma noite.

\- Vá lá, por favor. Eu não quero ir sozinho. Aposto que ele quer estar sozinho comigo, mas que o Shino não o deve deixar e ele quer que também vás para não ser awkward. Please, please, please?

\- Mas quem é que falou em encontros?

\- Que outra razão tinha ele para me convidar para sair, e me mandar um bilhete?

Naruto tinha um ponto. Conheciam Kiba, mas não se consideravam amigos do mesmo. Muito menos a ponto de toda aquela cena.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas no momento em que ele me comece a irritar, ficas por tua conta.

\- YEES, és o melhor! – pondo o braço em volta do amigo – Ramen para o almoço?

\- OUTRA VEZ, NARUTO?

E assim foi.

Treinaram toda a tarde. Tanto taijutsu, quanto ninjutsu e aproveitaram para por o estudo em dia. Por muito que Sasuke não quisesse admitir, aquilo estava a ser bom para Naruto. Nunca tinha visto o colega tão motivado e focado.

Como será que irá correr a noite? Será que a ideia era mesmo um encontro com Naruto? Não percas o próximo capítulo para descobrir ;)


	3. Encontro no Grande Rochedo

**Encontro no Grande Rochedo**

\- Hey Sasuke, posso levar aquela tua camisa?

\- Sim, mas despacha-te. São 21h30 e não me parece que queiras chegar atrasado ao teu primeiro encontro com o rapaz cão.

\- Já vou...

Passados 20 minutos Naruto sai da casa de banho pronto.

\- Eeeh gato. Quase que me apaixono haha – brincou Sasuke. Naruto tinha uma camisa amarela clara, que contrastava com uma t-shirt preto com o símbolo de Konoha que tinha por baixo.

\- Menos brincadeira Sasuke, estou tão nervoso.

Naruto estava hesitante. Apesar de toda a sua extroversão aqueles momento deixavam-no impaciente, sem saber como lidar. Sasuke num carinho, pôs um braço em seu ombro e disse:

\- Se correr mal voltamos para casa e comemos ramen, pode ser? – fazendo Naruto sorrir.

Saíram de casa e foram ter ao ponto de encontro. O Grande Rochedo. Apesar de ser um colégio interno, não tinham regras a nível de horas de recolha. Era até normal que houvessem colegas que aproveitassem para treinar apenas no Sasuke da noite. Ou que aproveitassem para desenvolver técnicas com elementos da noite.

Ao chegaram ao Grande Rochedo depararam-se com um som cada vez mais intenso. Era música e vinha de detrás do Grande Rochedo. Naruto tremeu. Não conseguia imaginar o Kiba teria preparado para si, mas parecia ser maior do que qualquer coisa do que teria imaginado. Por sua vez Sasuke tinha um bad feeling em relação à situação.

Quando deram a volta, os olhos dos dois colegas abriram-se enormemente ao verem o que estavam a ver. Não acreditavam no que viam. Toda a sua turma. Aliás, todo o colégio, estava ali. Tinham mesas com bebidas. Mesas com comida. Todos os colegas ali conversavam alegremente.

\- Hheeey! Só faltavam vocês dois – gritou Kiba, acenando ao ver os dois colegas.

\- O que é que se passa aqui? – questionou Sasuke, que não se dava nada bem com aglomerados de tanta gente.

\- Eu não tive tempo de vos dizer à pouco. Achei que seria uma boa ideia organizar uma festa. Afinal somos jovens e a nossa vida baseia-se em treinar em duo e nem conhecemos melhor os nossos colegas. Para além de que não nos faz mal nenhum divertimo-nos por uma noite.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. O loiro tinha os olhos no chão. Tinha os olhos no chão desde que compreendera que aquilo não seria um encontro. Não seria uma chance de estar sozinho com Kiba. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Apetecia-lhe esbofetear Kiba, mas não o podia fazer sem nenhuma razão óbvia. Nisto, Naruto larga uma enorme gargalhada.

\- AHAHAH, que ótima ideia Kiba.

\- Eheh, ainda bem que acham. Bem, vou procurar o Shino. Peguem um copo e divirtam-se – disse Kiba, afastando-se do duo.

\- Uuuffffff...!

\- Qual o alívio Naruto? Pensei que o interesse era estar a sós com o Kiba.

\- Eh, sim. Mas talvez hoje ainda não seja a altura certa. Ainda não estou preparado.

\- Tu és muito estranho.

Foram a uma mesa e pegaram dois copos. Havia um barril de cerveja perto, e aproveitaram para encher ambos os copos. Logo ao lado estava um grupo de estudantes de sua turma. Naruto segurou em Sasuke e interrompeu a conversa, fazendo com que ele e Sasuke pudessem participar na mesma. Ambos se divertiam, até Sasuke que apesar de não ter jeito para convivência social, se sentia bem por ter Naruto que o amparava quase houvesse a necessidade.

Nisto, uma presença estranha aparece por trás de Naruto e põe-lhe uma mão no ombro.

\- Hmmm, desculpa. És o Naruto Uzumaki, certo?

\- Sim?! – respondeu Naruto hesitante. Já tinha visto o rapaz no colégio, mas não o conhecia. Não o tinha visto com mais ninguém, por isso nem fazia ideia quem era o parceiro dele.

\- O meu nome é Sai. Eu vejo-te frequentemente e achei que seria uma boa ação da minha parte chegar à frente e apresentar-me – disse sorrindo.

Naruto corou. Depois da rejeição que tinha tido com Kiba, ter um rapaz atraente como Sai a tentar conhece-lo não estava dentro dos planos.

\- Gostava de te mostrar uma coisa. Podes vir comigo?

\- Hmmmm... – era uma decisão difícil para Naruto. Por um lado queria conhecer aquele rapaz. Queria poder passar um pouco de tempo a sós com ele. Queria ver o que ele lhe tinha para mostrar. Mas por outro lado, sabia que Sasuke não se ia dar bem ali sozinho. Sasuke compreendeu a situação, e acenou com o copo a Naruto, dando-lhe a sua bênção para o loiro ir com Sai. Naruto sorriu e seguiu com Sai.

Não durou muito para que Sasuke se afastasse do grupo. Sem o Naruto não sabia como lidar com o grupo de pessoas e isso deixava-o ansioso. Voltou a ir encher o copo, e sentou-se não muito longe dali, podendo ver todos os colegas a conversar e a divertir-se.

\- Posso-me juntar? – perguntou uma voz, por detrás de Sasuke.

\- Claro Shikamaru – Sasuke conheceu imediatamente a voz. Logo estavam sentados lado a lado.

\- Sem Naruto? – perguntou Shikamaru.

\- Sem Choji?

\- Haha, fair enough. Acho que nunca falamos, só os dois.

\- Não sei se temos algo em comum do que possamos falar – Sasuke quis-se matar por dentro. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais inocente que dizer, e acabava mandando frases mesmo para matar o clima.

\- Podemos falar de qualquer coisa. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, a sua vida, a minha vida, rapazes...

Sasuke olhou imediatamente para Shikamaru. Este piscou-lhe o olho.

 **DOUBLE DATE NEXT CHAPTER?! ;)**


	4. Double Date

**Double Date**

\- Rapazes? – questionou Sasuke, tentando manter o ar de desinteresse, embora estivesse ardendo por dentro.

\- Era só uma dica de conversa. Humpf, como se nunca tivesses pensado nisso.

\- Para além de brincares com sombras, agora também lês mentes?

\- Quando essas mentes olham para mim no balneário, sim.

Sasuke corou. Não estava preparado para aquilo. Nunca teria pensado que Shikamaru tivesse reparado. Tentava sempre ser o mais discreto possível.

\- Haha, não te preocupes. Eu considero-o um elogio da tua parte – Shikamaru colocou um braço em volta de Sasuke – o interesse é recíproco.

Apesar de continuar corado e de olhos no chão, Sasuke não pode impedir de largar um sorriso ao ouvir tais palavras.

Shikamaru pegou-lhe o copo já vazio da mão e dirigiu-se à mesa mais próxima dali, enchendo o copo e aproveitando para encher também o seu. Ao voltar entregou o copo de volta a Sasuke.

\- Menos nervoso?

\- Si-sim – respondeu Sasuke ainda hesitante devido à rapidez de como as coisas estavam a correr.

\- Tu e o Naruto...

\- Somos só amigos – interrompeu Sasuke não deixando sequer Shikamaru terminar a questão.

\- Eh cowboy, calma. Ia perguntar se estavam chateados. Não é normal não estarem juntos.

Sasuke voltou a corar. Não queria parecer tão carente perto de Shikamaru.

\- Digamos que ele está num encontro.

\- Parece que as estrelas ditaram que ambos iriam ter um date hoje.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite Sasuke olhava Shikamaru nos olhos, que já voltara a por o braço à volta do seu pescoço. Sorriu-lhe. Logo, levantou a cabeça para olhar o céu.

"Como será que está o Naruto?"

Naruto estava um pouco longe do resto da festa. Sai levou-o para um lugar onde pudessem estar apenas os dois. Logo, o moreno tira um pergaminho de um dos seus bolsos e entrega ao loiro.

\- Um presente.

Ao abrir o pergaminho, Naruto congelou no tempo. Não sabia o que fazer, ou como reagir. Era raro receber qualquer presente, quanto mais de alguém que acabara de conhecer. E mesmo sem conhecer aquele rapaz ele tinha sido capaz de retratar algo tão importante para o loiro. Era um desenho feito à mão. Nele podiam-se ver tanto Naruto como Sasuke batendo os punhos. Naruto não conteve os seus sentimentos, acabando por largar uma lágrima.

\- Obrigado, é lindo.

\- Não tens de agradecer. Eu o vosso amor extremamente lindo e achei que...

\- Amor? – toda aquela emoção passou ao ouvir aquela palavra. Seria que Sai achava que ele e Sasuke eram namorados?

\- Sim, o vosso amor. Pensei demonstrando o meu apoio na vossa relação podíamos ser todos amigos.

Naruto olhava Sai diretamente nos olhos, acabando por largar uma enorme gargalhada bem na cara do moreno. Sai não compreendia a reação do loiro. Não compreendia porque o mesmo se estava a rir daquela forma. Após um pouco Naruto explicou-lhe que não havia qualquer tipo de relação romântica entre ele e Sasuke.

\- De qualquer forma, agradeço o pergaminho. É lindo, tens imenso jeito. E podemos continuar a conhecer-nos se assim o quiseres – disse Naruto expressando um sorriso.

\- Isso quer dizer que não tens ninguém? – questionou Sai, vendo Naruto largar uma gargalhada que se associava a um sim.

Sai retribui e num impulso, pegou o loiro pela cabeça e o beijou. Foi um beijo rápido sendo terminado logo por Naruto não compreendera a situação.

\- Desculpa, eu achei que se não estás com o Sasuke deveria tentar a sorte – disse Sai, de modo a expressar o seu arrependimento.

\- Não-não é isso. É só que foi tudo tão rápido e eu... eu nunca tinha sido beijado. – Naruto sabia que era errado ter aquele sentimento. Sabia que gostava de Kiba, mas tendo sido rejeitado pelo mesmo e ter Sai tão disposto a estar com ele, fazia-o querer aquele rapaz.

Deu um passo à frente e beijou Sai. Desta vez não resistiu e deixou-se levar. Deixou que a língua de Sai o guiasse. Aproveitava aquele momento para aproveitar o máximo que podia. Deixava as mãos de Sai passarem por seu corpo, deixava seu corpo ser levado por aquele homem, só queria ter aquele prazer. Queria que aquele prazer nunca acabasse. Num movimento brusco, Sai empurrou o loiro contra uma árvore, e num movimento rápido ajoelhou-se em frente ao rapaz.

Sai levantou a cabeça e olhou Naruto. Naruto não soube o que dizer. Sabia o que vinha aí, e sabia que era errado. Sabia que não o queria a fazer aquilo, sabia que se queria guardar para Kiba. Mas sempre que pensava nisso, lembrava-se que Kiba nunca iria querer nada com ele. Tinha Sai ali e não sabia o que o fazer.

Sai não lhe deu tempo para reagir, e logo tirou a pila do loiro para fora das calças, masturbando-a. Começou por apenas enfiar a cabecinha na boca, lambendo-o, tentando enfiar a língua dentro da uretra da mesma, nunca parando de masturbar o loiro. Logo começou a chupar mais fundo, e mais fundo. Naruto estava num auge de êxtase que não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar. Apenas fechou os olhos e gemeu, deixando-se ser chupado.

Não durou muito para que Naruto se viesse diretamente na boca de Sai. Sai voltou a chupar do loiro, até ter limpo todo o leitinho do mesmo com a própria boca. Naruto caiu no chão, cansado de prazer. Queria dizer algo a Sai, mas não sabia como reagir. Sai deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

\- Vemo-nos amanhã Naruto – e começou a correr deixando Naruto sozinho.

\- Espe-esperaa- tentou gritar Naruto, mas nada lhe saia da garganta. "O que é que acabou de acontecer" – pensou.

Alguns minutos depois levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a festa. Precisava de encontrar Sasuke. Tinha de conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido com alguém.

Sasuke e Shikamaru estavam num espaço mais escuro da festa, bem aconchegados, não deixando que ninguém os visse. Tinham passado a noite toda a falar, sobre o que gostavam e não gostavam, sobre as suas vidas, as suas amizades. Logo Sasuke foi beijado por Shikamaru, e ali tinham estado, a namorar toda a noite.

Não durou muito para que Sasuke visse o amigo loiro, completamente perdido na festa. Shikamaru compreendeu a situação.

\- Vai ter com ele. Vemo-nos amanhã?

Sasuke deu-lhe um selinho.

\- O que achas? – disse, abandonando o ninja das sombras com um sorriso. – Eeeh Naruto – chamou o loiro, levantando um braço.

\- Pleaase, vamos para casa, preciso de falar contigo.

\- E eu contigo – sorriu-lhe Sasuke, deixando Naruto ainda mais a leste de toda a situação.


	5. O Cão e o Pintor

**O Cão ou o Pintor**

\- WHAAAT?

Esta foi a reação de Sasuke ao ouvir o que Naruto lhe acabara de contar sobre a sua noite. Já estavam no quarto, embora ainda não deitados. Nenhum se deitaria antes de esclarecerem como tinham sido a noite de ambos.

\- Tu acabaste de conhecer o rapaz e já o deixaste chup...

\- Siiim – interrompeu Naruto, não querendo ouvir Sasuke falar aquelas coisas acerca do seu corpo – foi tudo super rápido, eu nem sei bem como aquilo aconteceu. Não sei o que pensar. Eu obviamente continuo a ter uma atração pelo Kiba, mas ter o Sai ali gostando de mim por aquilo que eu sou, sem me julgar e estando comigo por aquilo que sou... Aiiii, não sei o que pensar. Nem quero pensar em ver qualquer um dos dois amanhã. Enfim, como correu a tua noite?

Sasuke sorriu. Estava em frente à janela olhando o horizonte.

\- Boa. Eu e o Shikamaru beijamo-nos.

\- WHAAAT? Como assim, beijou?

\- Ele esteve um pouco comigo. Falamos imenso sobre o mundo e as coisas acabaram por acontecer – sorriu – mas quem és tu para julgar, menino que é chupado no primeiro encontro, ahah.

Naruto corou. Terminaram a conversa por ali e acharam que seria melhor ideia deitarem-se. Amanhã seria um dia totalmente diferente.

E assim foi. Não tinham aulas aquela manhã. Estavam ambos a meio da devolução de um novo jutsu e aproveitaram o tempo livre para treinar toda a manhã. O treino era a única a coisa que não os fazia pensar em todas as coisas que tinham na cabeça naquele momento. Sasuke pensava em Shikamaru e Naruto no dilema amoroso em que estavam.

Quando chegou a hora de almoço deslocaram-se para o refeitório. Era uma sala ampla, cheia de mesas redondas. Ambos sentaram-se numa, apenas os dois.

\- Podemo-nos sentar com vocês ou o resto dos lugares estão ocupados?

Sasuke tremeu. Shikamaru estava de novo por trás do ninja. Aparecia sempre das sombras, tal como o seu jutsu.

\- Claro, o espaço é público – disse Sasuke, tentando manter o ar de desinteresse, uma vez que Choji estava com Shikamaru.

\- Eeheh, parece que ele não gosta assim tanto de ti Shika – disse Choji, dando um riso amigável fazendo Shikamaru corar. Sasuke por um lado não compreendeu o comentário. Ao início não ficou agradado com o fato de Shikamaru poder ter contado o que tinha acontecido a Choji, mas logo compreendeu que ele tinha feito o mesmo com Naruto, por isso era mais que justo.

\- Ele só gosta de se armar em durão – disse Naruto com o mesmo ar amigável, deixando o casal mais confortável junto dos amigos.

\- Parece que afinal não há nada a esconder – disse Sasuke batendo com os dedos na testa de Shikamaru, que agora estava sentado ao seu lado, sorrindo.

Durante toda a hora de almoço os quatro conversavam. Naruto estava feliz por poder ter alguém com quem falar mais do que apenas Sasuke, mas no fundo estava mais feliz por ver Sasuke tão feliz. Sabia que o colega tinha dificuldades em manter contacto com pessoas, mas Shikamaru fazia-lhe bem.

\- Heeey! – gritou Kiba, sentando-se na mesa com os restantes colegas – já sabem do baile?

\- Baile? – exclamaram os quatro simultaneamente.

\- Sim, vai haver um baile amanhã à noite. As meninas da escola de Konoha vêm cá, por isso já sabem o que vai acontecer. Pussy para todos.

Cada um dos colegas teve uma reação diferente. Choji subiu às nuvens deixando os seus olhos brilhar. Naruto fez um ar de quem tinha ficado animado com a notícia, enquanto por dentro estava morrendo por ouvir Kiba dizer tais coisas. Já Sasuke e Shikamaru olhar um para o outro e riram-se.

\- Bem, eu tenho de ir, mas é só para avisar que depois do baile, atrás do Grande Rochedo, vai haver festa. Again – disse, deixando a mesa e os colegas novamente apenas os quatro.

\- Shikamaru, vamos! Preciso de comprar o fato que me faça mais magro possível. – disse Choji segurando Shikamaru pelo braço.

\- Que tédio. Sasuke amanhã...

\- Continuamos donde paramos amanhã – disse o Uchiha, voltando a bater na testa do amado. Os dois saíram deixando Sasuke e Naruto de novo a sós. Sasuke podia ver que havia um olhar triste em namorado, mas que isso, havia quase que um olhar de medo – Naruto, que se passa? Sabes que eu te vou apoiar, o que quer que aconteça, mas não fiques assim por causa do Kiba.

\- Não é isso.

\- ...?!

\- Meninas da escola de Konoha, significa a Sakura e a Hinata, Sasuke – ao ouvir aqueles nomes, o próprio Sasuke mostrou algum medo em seus olhos. Aquelas garotas eram totalmente obcecadas e não lhes iam dar qualquer espaço durante aquela noite.

Acabaram por se levantar e ir para a aula. Iam ter com uma aula de taijutsu com o Gai-sensei. Durante toda a aula, a cabeça de Naruto não parava de pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a noite passada, fazendo-o cometer vários erros, durante a aula. No fim da mesma, o sensei chamou o duo, dando-lhes uma enorme palestra sobre a "força da juventude".

\- Naruto, tens de te concentrar. Aquilo foi uma enorme seca – disse Sasuke enquanto entravam no balneário donde os últimos colegas saiam.

\- Eu sei Sasuke, desculpa ter-te levado de arrasto – ao se calar, ouviram um som. Parecia um latido – ouviste isto Sasuke?

O moreno acenou com a cabeça e ambos os ninjas seguiram o som. O som vinha de uma das cabines. Olharam de lado. Não podiam acreditar no que viam. Ali estava Kiba debaixo do chuveiro. Nu. Com o seu pau duro. Mas havia mais. Sai estava ajoelhado em frente dele, tal como tinha estado na noite anterior em frente a Naruto. Naruto não consigam conter a raiva e empurrou a porta.

\- Também lhe ofereceste um desenho dele com o Shino, ou simplesmente chupas a pila a todos – disse, antes de sair correndo.

\- Na-Naruto, isto não é-é o que pare-rece. Hey Narutoo. Sasuke, is-isto não é o que parece – disse Kiba num de ato de desespero.

\- Não sei qual de vocês é o maior rafeiro – disse Sasuke, saindo correndo atrás de Naruto.

Sai continuava ajoelhado no chão, sorrindo. Kiba acabou por sair também, deixando o pintor sozinho no chuveiro.


	6. Algo em Comum

**Alô! Antes de mais obrigado a todos os que têm lido as minhas fics. Espero que estejam a gostar. Podem sempre visitar a minha página para verem outras que já tenha escrito :)**

 **Só queria dar um heads up que ultimamente não tenho tido muito tempo livre e como tal não tenho publicado com muita frequência, mas espero que vão gostando do que publico.**

 **Queria também pedir-vos se têm alguma sugestão de casal sobre o qual escrever. Normalmente eu não escrevo fics muito longas, gosto mais de one-shots, mas desta vez aventurei-me. Mas se tiverem sugestões sobre casais para usar em one-shots, partilhem comigo. Gosto especialmente de casais que não sejam muito usuais, quer seja Naruto, como Saint Seiya.**

 **Mais uma vez, obrigado por lerem, e espero que gostem :D**

 **Algo em Comum**

Sasuke encontrou Naruto no quarto. Estava deitado com a sua cabeça enfiada na almofada.

\- Não vale a pena chorar Naruto. Eles não te merecem – tentou Sasuke anima-lo, sabendo que palavras são só palavras e não conseguindo imaginar o que o loiro deveria estar a sentir naquele momento.

\- Eu sei, mas estou com tanta raiva daqueles dois – disse Naruto levantando-se e atirando a almofada contra a parede – ok que o Kiba não sabe que estou interessado nele e ele é livre para fazer o que quiser da vida, mas o Sai?! Ontem estava comigo, hoje está com ele, e mesmo assim ainda se ria de toda aquela situação.

\- É um porco – disse Sasuke.

\- Amanhã vou-me atirar ao rapaz mais giro que estiver no baile, mesmo em frente deles. Vou mostrar-lhes que não se devem meter com Naruto Uzumaki. Vão-se roer de inveja do que perderam.

Sasuke riu, dizendo:

\- Olha que o rapaz mais giro está ocupado comigo, é bom que escolhas outro – fazendo com que Naruto largasse um Naruto.

\- Tenho inveja da vossa relação. Tudo está a correr perfeitamente bem. Aposto que amanhã perdes a virgindade e eu aqui. Só.

Sasuke engoliu a seco. Já tinha pensado naquele caso, mas tentava impedir a sua mente de pensar em tal ocasião. Queria que a sua primeira vez fosse especial, e apesar de a querer com Shikamaru, ainda era muito cedo para que aquilo acontecesse. Naruto compreendendo que o moreno estava desconfortável com o assunto, tentou mudar rapidamente de tópico.

\- Quem é que achas que devia ser o meu engate Sasuke?

\- Hmmm, Rock Lee?! – ambos riram. Rock Lee era uma das pessoas mais genuínas que alguma vez tinham conhecido, e era um grande amigo de ambos. Tinha sido graças a ele que ambos tinham aprendido a trabalhar juntos e acabando por se se tornar melhores amigos. Daí ambos terem uma grande estima pelo rapaz. Apesar disso, não poderiam dizer que ele fosse o maior gato da escola.

\- O Neji não era mal pensado, mas com Hinata cá na escola vai ser péssimo. Ela vai estar sempre atrás de mim, e ele dela. Ia ser um péssimo triângulo.

\- Que tal o Gaara?

\- Naaah, eu gosto de sobrancelhas – disse Naruto, fazendo ambos voltarem a rir, quase que em coro.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante um pouco. Pensavam nos rapazes que conheciam, mas sempre achavam um defeito para cada um.

\- Enfim – disse Naruto – logo se vê qual é o mais bonitinho que por lá estará.

\- Sim, mas lembra-te que é só um fling Naruto. Não leves o rapaz depois a pensar o contrário.

Nisto alguém bateu à porta. Naruto logo imaginou que fosse Kiba e pegou na almofada caso houvesse necessidade de lhe atirar algo à cara. Sasuke abriu a porta.

-Kakashi-sensei? – disse, pasmado com a presença do professor ali.

\- Olá Sasuke, Naruto.

\- Alguma coisa de errado, sensei? – questionou Naruto, sabendo que não é normal o professor aparecer sem avisar no quarto deles.

\- Não, não. Só vim falar com vocês – ambos olharam um para o outro, intrigados com a situação – como sabem amanhã será o baile das escolas de Konoha, e uma vez que vocês já não são crianças é o meu dever como vosso orientador falar sobre algumas coisas. Posso entrar?

Ambos compreenderam onde aquela conversa iria dar, e não era todo algo que quisessem falar com o sensei. Mas naquele momento não tinham outra opção, já que ele se tinha forçado a entrar no quarto. Retirou duas caixas de camisinhas do seu bolso, dando uma cada aluno, vendo as caras dos mesmos corar de vergonha.

\- Como sabem através do ato sexual é possível apanhar uma elevada panóplia de doenças, tal como existe o perigo de uma gravidez indesejável. Prefiro que estejam preparados para o caso de algo ocorrer durante a vossa vida. Tenham também atenção com o álcool. Por muito saboroso que seja, pode-nos levar a dizer ou fazer coisas que no dia seguinte nos deixem bastante constrangidos.

Continuava a falar, mas naquele momento já nenhum dos dois estava a prestar atenção. Olhavam para o professor com um ar de interesse, mas abstraiam-se totalmente do que mesmo dizia.

\- Bem, acho que está tudo dito. Tenham juízo – disse Kakashi, encaminhando-se para a porta. Ao sair, voltou-se para trás – ah, só mais uma coisa. Lembrem-se que também é possível apanhar doenças através do sexo anal, quer sejam vocês a dar ou a levar – e saiu do quarto, piscando o olho.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram literalmente boquiabertos a olhar para a porta agora fechada.

\- Eu não acredito que ele disse aquilo – disse Sasuke.

\- Será que ele também já esteve com homens?

\- Parece que sim. Começo a achar que todos nesta escola têm interesse no mesmo.

\- Mesmo a sério.

Continuavam boquiabertos de espanto. A conversa até teria sido bastante banal se não fosse aquele fim de história. Honestamente ambos tinham uma ligeira atração pelo sensei. Afinal, ele sim era um homem feito.

\- Eeh Naruto, que tal irmos ter com o Choji para escolher um fato para levar amanhã?

\- É mais, que tal irmos ter com o Shikamaru, porque eu estou com muitas saudades do meu fofinho haha – disse Naruto, levando com uma almofada que Sasuke lhe atirou à cara.

Assim foi, foram ter com os colegas e acabaram por passar o resto da tarde e a hora de jantar com eles.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PROM**


End file.
